Marriage and Drugs
by monae31891
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is a drug dealer that married his childhood friend Kagome.
1. Marriage and Drugs

Marriage and Drugs

Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is a drug dealer who is married to his childhood friend Kagome. It seems like the perfect relationship or is it.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru goes out at night and sells every type of weed there is from mild to kush. Kagome stays at home like a good little housewife just waiting for her husband to come home. However one day their seemly perfect relationship turns fragile. Sesshomaru decides to get extremely drunk one night and does the unforgiveable. He cheats on kagome. He tells kagome the news causing her to cry and kick him out their house. Sesshomaru reveals to kagome the reason why he cheated that it was because of her.

For the last couple of months Kagome hasn't been showing Sesshomaru any attention whatsoever. She hasn't been giving him the love he needed from her. Kagome had started to stray away from Sesshomaru only giving him some of her time every once in awhile. Even during intercourse Kagome seemed disinterested in him. Sesshomaru felt hated by his wife and just wanted that love back.

Sesshomaru and Kagome relationship had simply took a turn for the worst and the result of it was a love less marriage. At least this is how it seemed.

Two months after Kagome had kicked Sesshomaru out she relaized she still haven't got her period. Kagome put in an appointment to the doctor to see what was going on.

Doctor Appointment

Intercome: Kagome Taisho

Kagome got up once hearing her name and walked to the back where she was sent to room 5. After about six minutes a doctor walked in.

Doctor Wells: Hello im Doctor Wells what seems to be the problem

Kagome: I havent got my period for over two months

Doctor Wells: Hm okay I need you to go pee in this cup then give it to the nurse

Kagome: okay

Kagome went to the restroom and peed in the cup then handed it to the nurse. The nurse sent her back to the room where she waited for the doctor for over 30 minutes. Finally the doctor came in the room with his chart.

Doctor Wells: After reviewing and checking everything twice it appears that you are pregnant Mrs. Taisho

Kagome: What I cant be

Doctor Wells: Im afraid you are I will schedule you a ultrasound for March 5 at 11 am.

Kagome: ok

Ultrasound

Kagome found herself back at the same doctor offices on March 5. She was told to take off her bottom attire then place the white sheet over herself. The doctor gave her a pap smear then processed to place clear cold jelly on her now exposed belly. He then used a white device to smooth the jelly over her belly checking for a heart beat. He found the baby. Kagome turned and looked at the screen to see something that was very small but had a fast heart beat. She started crying relaizing she was pregnant with her husband baby and needed to tell him.


	2. Infidelity

Marriage and Drugs

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru pov:

Sesshomaru watched outside his room in the apartment building as the rain fell. He hasn't sleep or eaten in over two months. After telling Kagome of his infidelity he got an apartment in a run down building. He hasn't went out to make money or anything the only reason he wasn't kicked out of his apartment was because he had money saved up in a account just in cases ome happened where he couldn't go sell any of his merchandise. Sesshomaru was now paler than the color white. His vibrant golden eyes were now a pale yellow while his hair was in knots from head to toe. He no longer spoke just sat by the window looking out of it. Everyday he thought about the day kagome kicked him out wondering if shewill ever forgive him and let him come back home.

Ring ring

Sesshomaru looked down at his cell phone and saw the one name that he thought would never appear. It read Kagome. Still in a state of shock he opened the phone and spoke his first word in over two months

Sesshomaru: kagome

Kagome: Hi sesshomaru can we meet somewhere

Sesshomaru: (getting over his shock) Kagome Ill meet you at the café on 7th street

Kagome: ok

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and smiled before climbing into the shower. He got out refreshed and put on a pair of blue jeans and white beater and a green buttom up shirt that he left opened. He walked out the door with his keys and got into his blue cadillac.

Kagome got into her red jaguar and headed to the café wearing a light green halter top dress with black sandles. She arrived at the café just in time to see Sesshomaru walk into the café.

Café Sunshine

Sesshomaru sat down at a booth 5 and ordered himself a coffee with cream and sugar and a iced tea for kagome. Kagome came in and sat across from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I ordered you an iced tea

Kagome: thank you

Waitness: Here is your orders coffee with cream/sugar and an iced tea.

Sesshomaru/Kagome: thank you

Kagome : well I have called you today to tell you I went to the doctor

Sesshomaru: what did the doctor say

Kagome: Im two months pregnant

Sesshomaru: We are having a baby. I want to be in the baby's life go to the appointments and be at the birth, watch him or her grow up to see he/she off to first grade, graduation, wedding. Im so sorry for what I did it only happened once but please dont kicked me out of our childs life. I still love you and whatever it takes I wanna work it out with you.

Kagomes: Im willin to give you another chance for our childs sake but we are going to have to go to couseling, we sleep in separate rooms, and no intercouse until you get checked out.

Sesshomaru:I understand

Kagome got up and left paying the bill. Sesshomaru was so happy to finally be able to come home. He left the café and went back to his apartment and checked out getting all of his clothes. In his blue cadillac he drove home. The word brought another smile to his face.

Home

Kagome was in the kitchen cooking when sesshomaru put the key in the door and walked in. Sesshomaru smiled again and went into the kitchen fell on his knees when kagome turned around to look at him. Sesshomaru crawled to kagome on his hands and knees wrapped his arms around her waist and put his ear to her belly and listened to the baby's heartbeat. Kagome smiled this is a new beginning with a new life .


	3. Breakfest and work

Marriage and Drugs

Chapter 3

The next morning

Kagome woke up the next day at 7am and went into the bathroom to prefer for another day. She cleans her face, brushed her hair and teeth and took a hot shower. After putting on her undergarments and a robe, kagome went into the kitchen to prepare herself some tea.

Sesshomaru pov:

Sesshomaru looked out the window to see the sun shining bright, He had his mind set up with a plan to show his wife he was sorry; It consisted of breakfast … He looked at the clock to see that it was 6 in the morning .

He walked to the bathroom and took a five minute shower, brushed his teeth, and placed his hair in a low ponytail. He put on an undershirt with some gym shorts then walked to the kitchen.

Kitchen

Sesshomaru put on a pot of water on the stove the moment it started to boil he placed a tea bag in the pot along with a lemon. He then took out two pans and placed them on the stove; took out two medium sized bowls, four eggs from the fridge, box of instant pancakes from cabinet, and box of sausage patties from the freezer and placed it all on the counter top. He began to fix breakfast starting at 6:15 it took him about 30 min to make a plate of 10 pancakes, 10 fried sausage patties, and a bowl of scrambled eggs. He placed all the extras in their place and moved the tea off the stove.

He took out two mugs and poured the tea into the mugs; in kagome cup he put in three sugars, in his he put 6 sugars... Sesshomaru set the table putting a plate of pancakes and sausages in the middle of table along with a bowl of scrambled eggs He then put two clean plates on the table along with 2 forks, spoons, and knife…

Sesshomaru looked at the clock it read 7am that gave him 15 minutes to wash dishes; After 12 minutes he had finished the dishes; He washed his hands and sat at the table waiting for kagome to come down in;

3

2

1

Kagome walked down stairs into the kitchen to see something unexpected; In front of her was breakfast lied out all she could do was smile and sit down at the table… When sesshomaru saw the smile he knew he was doing something good as they began to eat…

After breakfast

kagome went back up stairs and took off her robe; She got dressed into a light blue spaghetti strapped dress with some white sandals and placed her hair in a high ponytail with a white scrunchie…

Sesshomaru went into the guest room where he now stayed and took off his gym shorts and switched to a pair of white cacky pants and a light blue bottom up shirt that he left unbuttoned… He finished his look with light blue dress shoes…

Living Room:

Kagome left her room fully dressed and went to the living room to sit and wait for sesshomaru… Sesshomaru came down stairs and saw kagome waiting in the living room…

Sesshomaru: I'm ready whats on today's schedule

Kagome: I'm going to work and so should you

They left the house going in the opposite direction as one goes to sell the other goes to spells…

Kagome worked at this little shop called Spells where they would make clothing for people who are plus sized… Sesshomaru normally goes to a street corner and do what he does best sell sell sell make that money…


	4. Counselor and Baby

Marriage and Drugs

Chapter 4

Counseloring

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat side by side as they got counseling… Sesshomaru explained why he did what he did while kagome told how it made her feel; after about an hour the session with the counselor was over… Sesshomaru and Kagome now had a better understanding of each other and how they got into the situation they are in…

For the last couple of months they have went to counseling learning more about each other… Kagome was learning to forgive while Sesshomaru was learning to talk about his feeling to Kagome… Kagome had a doctor's appointment the next day and expressed that she wanted him to take her…

Doctor's Appointment:

Kagome was now 6 months along… Kagome and Sesshomaru sat at the doctor's office waiting to be called…

Intercom: Kagome Taisho

Kagome heard her name and got up to go to the back with sesshomaru following her…

Doctor: Hi kagome it's been a while you ready for your ultrasound

Kagome: yes

Doctor: Is your husband staying with you

Kagome: Yes

Doctor: Alright I need you to lie on your back on the bed and pull your dress all the way up to where your whole belly is exposed

Kagome: okay (after pulling dress all the way up and lying on bed) come here sessh

Sesshomaru: okay

Sesshomaru stood next to kagome as the doctor placed clear jelly on her belly and started to move a handle over her belly; They watched the machine as a baby came into view… The baby was moving its arms and kicking against the device used to see it… Sesshomaru held kagome's hand as they watched the baby on the screen both of them smiling at the image…

Doctor: would you like to know what it is

Sesshomaru/Kagome: yes I would

Doctor: it's a girl

Sesshomaru and Kagome starred at each other realizing they had created life and they would have to raise … They were both suddenly scarred thinking how they were going to take care of a baby girl without any experience what so ever…


End file.
